


Sleeping with Mom

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-consensual to consenual, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Heather’s mother hasn’t been the same since her other mom died in Irag. She was the best thing on both their lives. While it took a toll on the young Heater only 10 years old at the time it completely changed her mother. You could even say she went insane. It wasn’t until 2 years later where her mother began to...touch her to put it nicely. Now at 14 she’s noticed her mother is getting more adventurous and Heather is getting scared for her mother.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Original Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Comments: 28
Kudos: 126





	1. Mom?

**Author's Note:**

> I already warned about this dark shit.

I was just in the kitchen doing my school work from Math. I hated math above all else, a shit ton of letters and numbers and they ask you to find x or y or some shit like that I don’t know it’s the class I pay attention the least in.

As was stalling on one question the front door opens and slams shut. I groaned internally, Normally I would have loved to see my mom especially since my other died in Iraq but ever since then mom has changed. The first two years we tried going through the tough times helping each other out.

It worked a little bit but unfortunately, my mom tried finding other ways to comfort her. Alcohol was her best friend. She didn’t go out with her real friends anymore and started caring less about how I did in school. I wanted to support my mom but she pushed me away I hated seeing her drown her sorrow in alcohol instead of talking with me and going through it together.

It went on like that for two years until one day... my mom came home drunk she stumbled up into my room and collapsed on my bed smelling like liquor. I held my mom close to me, despite her drinking problem I still loved her. But the longer we lay together the more touchy she got.

She kept grabbing at by still developing chest and applying soft kisses there as well. I really didn’t think much of it to be honest I just thought she was showing me, love. As time went on she was rougher and tried taking my clothes off. At that point, I became even more uncomfortable than I already was. She continues to touch me to this day and this day was no different.

She came into the kitchen and dropped her stuff. She smelled of liquor like usual. 

“Hi mom.” I greeted. 

She didn’t answer which was strange even in her drunken state she would usually answer me back.

“How was work today?” I tried asking. Still no answer, I was about to turn around in my seat mom pushes all of her weight against my back and cups both my small breasts with her hands. Her breath stank of alcohol. I turned away to avoid it as much as possible.

This was nothing new at this point I stopped trying to push her off me. I sat there waiting for her to finish up and leave me but she instead became increasingly rougher with her groping.

“Ow, mom not so rough.” She ignored me and now she began to kiss the back of my neck. I really started panicking now. I was trying to push her off me but the more I struggled the more desperate and determined she seemed to get.

She spun me around my stool and smashed her lips to mine. I gasped into her mouth as she tried forcing her tongue in. I started kicking and thrashing about but she got in between my legs and pinned my wrist down onto the counter. 

“Mmph!!!” She’s never tried doing this before and honestly, it was scaring me I was afraid of what she was gonna do to me next.

Her hips ground against my crotch me normally it would feel good when I’m doing it to myself but with my mom, it wasn’t the same.

When she started stripping me that’s when I really began to panic and squirm.

“Stop!” She didn’t listen and continued to do what she wanted.

“Please mom, stop!” I said more desperately when she managed to rip my shirt open with tears threatening to spill.

Her lips landed on my neck placing open mouth kisses on it. She used her tongue to lap at the skin. I cringed at the feeling. This was so very wrong and my mom knew I think that’s what drives her on.

“Mom please stop! Please!” I let my tears fall out as I began helplessly sobbing for my mother to stop but she didn’t. 

She pulled away but I was still trapped in between the counter and her. She clumsily undid her belt and dropped her pants. She pulled out her throbbing member much to my horror. She was really going to do it she was going to fuck me her own flesh and blood.

It was sickening I nearly threw up. She pulled my skirt down along with my panties nearly ripping them off. I kicked helplessly trying to get her away.

“No! No! please don’t!” I sobbed and pleaded with her, my makeup was ruined, my mascara ran down my cheek. She roughly shoved herself in me stealing my innocence. 

“Ow! Ow!” God, it hurt bad it she was so big too. She moved at a rapid pace as I screamed and cried in pain sometimes I feel like I’m literally being ripped apart. 

“Please, mommy stop pleaeeeeese.” I continue to sob but there was no point. She grunted and moaned locking her arms around my legs holding me open. I placed my hands on her chest weakly pushing against her. There was barely any fight in me left.

She leaned down and tried kissing me again. I twisted and turned to avoid her but she was able to capture me with a forceful kiss. I foolishly used the last of my fight and but down harshly on her lips sure to draw blood. 

She pulled back quickly and nursed her bottom lip with her hand.

“Ouch.” She said nonchalantly. The glare she shit at me made me cower in fear of my own mother. 

“So it’s gonna be like that Huh?”

She pulled her hips back and slammed them back into me harder and harder. Each thrust sent a stinging pain into my pelvis. She dropped her face again to kiss me but this time I let her there was no use in fighting against her. I simply let her have me, use me, rape me...

I cried like a baby wanting this to be over, I thought about my other mom. Oh, how I missed her so much I wish she was here so she could take me away and care for me. For what seemed like hours which in reality was really only 10 minutes she yanked me down to my knees by my hair. She jerked herself until she came on my face. 

I whimpered in disgust as her warm liquid splashed on my face some of it landed in my mouth. She got dressed and left me in my own misery. I burst out crying again at what just happened. I look down at my pussy seeing it covered in blood and my shameful juices. 

Suddenly a sick feeling swelled in my stomach, I had the urge to throw up. I found the trash can next to me and threw up my lunch. As I tried to stand I quickly found out I couldn’t. I used the counters as support making my way over to the counter where I was raped. I didn’t have the energy to continue with my work after the brutal fucking so I just simply wobbled my way into my room and collapsed on the bed. I cried myself to sleep.

To be continued...dun dun dun.


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather’s mother wakes up from her drunken sleep with a huge headache unable to remember what happened much after she arrived home.

**Josephine’s (Mother) POV**

“Mmm...” I moan in my sleep. I see my beautiful wife as I fuck her rough and hard on the kitchen counter just the way she likes it

“Oh mommy keep going please.” She calls me my playtime name. I lean forward to give her a kiss but instead of receiving one back, she nips my bottom lip harshly. I reel back not expecting her sudden attack on my lips.

“Ouch.” I say nursing my lip before giving her a dominating glare. 

She gives me a playful smirk while trying to look all innocent. Damn this woman knows how to turn me on so good. 

“So it’s gonna be like that Huh?” I say to her.

Without giving her a chance to retort I slam roughly into her over and over again hearing her cry out in pleasure. Those sounds were the best thing in the world I swear I could listen to them all day every day. 

When I feel myself about to cum I quickly pull out and yank her off the counter and down to her knees so I can paint her face white with my cum. I jerk myself until I finally release all over her pretty little face. Some of it even landed in her mouth. 

And that’s when I woke up. I woke up sweaty and hot in my room with a raging erection that I would need to take care of after every sex dream I have of my wife. As I’m about to relive myself a massive headache hits me. 

“Dammit.” That’s the thing I hate about alcohol. Cant reap the benefits without suffering the consequences that come back to bite you in the ass later. I started drinking hoping it would help me cope with the loss of my love. But all it seemed to do was continue to make me dread losing her. The logical option would obviously be to stop drinking for my sake and my daughter’s sake.

However, I could never bring myself to stop. When I drank it took me out of the cruel reality of this world we call home and into a paradise where me, my wife, and Heather, our gorgeous little girl loved happily together. 

It was both a blessing and a curse. I would get to indulge during a small moment of happiness before I sobered up and was brought back to reality.

I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get some pills to help with my headache. I also took this time to freshen up a bit, splashing my face with cold water. 

When I looked in the mirror I noticed my bottom lip was swollen. I touched it tenderly. 

“Ouch,” I must’ve been super immersed in my dream that I actually bit my own lip. I finish freshening up feeling a little better before it dawned on me that I must’ve been out for hours.

The sun was just about to set as I look out from my bedroom window. 

“Shit,” I curse under my breath. I was supposed to finish my report today. I looked around for my purse but couldn’t find it. Great, I hope I didn’t forget it at work. I decided to look elsewhere around the house. I passed by Heather’s room while making my way downstairs.

She was facing the wall sound asleep. It was always nice to see my baby resting instead of being clued 24/7 to her studies, not that that’s entirely a bad thing but still. She would also make sure to take care of herself as well. 

I look every around the house except the kitchen, which was the only place left, and thankfully it was there on the counter. I breathe a sigh of relief. As planned I take my laptop from the bag to continue the report. 

**Few hours later...**

It was fully night by the time I finished. My eyes felt heavy and my fingers were cramped from non-stop typing. I put away the laptop and dig in my bag for something else. 

I pull out a photo album of my wife while on deployment to Iraq. God, I haven't even opened the damn thing yet and I'm already tearing up. When I finally do open it up I let the tears I was holding back fall freely. She had a very vibrant smile on each of them. I slipped through the pages until I flipped to the final one that always strung a string in my heart. It was a photo of me, Heather, and her before her deployment. It was the last moment we were together. I pathetically sobbed and wept, even after 4 years I still can't get over her.

Heather was my everything when I got the news my wife died. She was all I had, we kept each other's spirits up for the first few months before it became too much for me. My baby looked so much like her, Heather had all of her facial features while she had my body type. Every time I look at Heather it reminds me of her...it was almost like a curse, it was a stark reminder of what I had lost every time I looked at Heather. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I decided to try drinking my problems away. I distanced myself from my friends not wanting to drop my burden for them to carry. 

Many would say that I'm a terrible mother for turning to alcohol instead of helping her daughter get through it. Many would say I'm a weak woman for not being able to look strong for my daughter. To their credit, they aren't wrong I am a terrible mother and a weak woman but couldn't find any other way to cope with my...no, our loss. Unable to bear the stinging pain in my heart anymore I got up to get a cold beer from the fridge to drink my grief away.

It started with one bottle, and then another, then another. I must've drunk 4 bottles before calling it quits and decided to go back to bed. Images of my wife clouded my mind. Images of the amazing nights we share when we were still young and stupid. As I climbed the stairs I had to hold onto the railing with both hands just to make sure I didn't slip. When I made it to the top the hallway to my room seemed longer than it usually did. Slowly, while holding myself up on the wall I made my way to my room. 

**Heather's POV**

I was sound asleep when I heard my door creak open. I sprang up with the blanket still wrapped around me. Much to my horror, I saw my mom standing in the doorway. Just judging from the way she can't stand without holding on to something I knew she was drunk, that's when the memories of what happened earlier played in my mind. I felt myself become tense began to breathe harder. Wordlessly, mom strolled over to me, barely able to walk properly. I backed up on my bed until I hit the wall. 

The images of her raping played in my head again causing me to cover myself in my blanket, foolishly thinking it would somehow protect me. When I felt the bed dip under her weight I held onto the blanket for dear life. She tried to yank the blanket from me and I snapped.

"No! No! No!" I screamed and sobbed. I thrashed about wearing myself down unknowingly. She was able to tear the blanket from my grasp and tackle me onto my back. I was completely at her mercy again. She pulled my panties down again. I screamed loud but it was muffled by a hand over my mouth. 

"W-We wouldn't want anyone to hear us now, would we?" I cried into her hand.

I heard her belt unbuckle and immediately started kicking her, I landed one good hit on her, evident by the grunt she made and the contortion of her face. But she shrugged it off and pushed her dick into me again. Her free hand moved to grope my chest. I did everything I could to get outside her grasp but it was pointless. She squeezed my chest harshly making mewl in more pain than I already was in. Unlike the hard and deep pounding, I got earlier today she moved her hips back fast and shallow like she was an animal in heat.

Eventually, I stopped resisting letting her use me as I let her in the kitchen. I was too tired to scream out anymore and just wept silently as I endured my mother's harsh pounding. She bit sucked and licked by nubs until she got bored of my developing tits and attacked my defenseless neck. She continued like that until she came inside me. It made me feel dirty feeling it swell in me. I waited for her to pull out and leave but she didn't. That's when I realized she fell asleep on top of me. 

After a waterfall of tears, I eventually fell asleep myself dreading the day to come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having just woken up Heather burst into tears after reconciling her memories from the previous night.

**Heather's POV**

I wake up feeling sore especially in my pelvis area. I bawled my eyes out for what seemed like hours before finally getting up. Thankfully mom was gone. I could barely walk to the bathroom I had to half-crawl half-walk my way there. When I reach the sink in my bathroom I take a good look at my sorry excuse of a face. Make-up ruined, eyes puffy red eyes from crying so much, and swollen lips. I spend half an hour making myself look presentable. Even though today was no school that was no excuse to look like a chump.

I make my way downstairs and sit down in the living room. For moments I stare off into space still trying to digests the events of yesterday. My skin goes cold and I begin to sweat a bit when a droplet falls into my eye I'm taken out of my stupor. I look down on my arm and see goosebumps all over it. My teeth were unconsciously chattering, I had to gulp to keep my tears from spilling.

"Why mom?" I questioned myself.

"Why?" I repeated.

I took out my phone to distract myself, not wanting to spend all day crying my eyes out. I scrolled through Instagram, Snapchat, and youtube. All of which only provided temporary comfort. I wanted to go out with my friends but my pelvis was still painfully sore so I passed that up and just opted to play on my PS4. I didn't do much at home on weekends usually I'd be out with friends. For the rest of the day I slept, ate, and played games all day until mom came home. That's when I started getting nervous, I had been dreading this moment all day. When I saw my mom walk through the door the first thing I noticed was my mom didn't smell like liquor like she usually did.

She made eye contact with me, "Hello honey." she said so casually as if nothing was wrong.

I could only nod unable to speak for some reason. She didn't seem to think much of my lacking response. After she set her stuff down she raised a hand to me. Instinctually I backed away from it, I could see the slight shock on her face but she was quick to hide it.

"Is something wrong honey?" she said, but I only shook my head remaining silent. She took a step towards me and I took one back. Only when my back hit the wall did I stop backing away from her. She looked hurt by my actions, does she really not remember what happened yesterday? Her face dropped and she let out a sigh.

"Just need some space then?" I nodded hastily.

She nodded back and slipped upstairs to bed, I slid down on the wall and curled up into a ball with my hands wrapping around my knees. My encounter with mom had me so on edge that I didn't notice my rapid heartbeat. How could she not remember? I find myself continuously asking. At least she didn't rape me this time, my head throbbed the more I thought about it so I decided to call it a night and go to sleep but I made sure to lock my door just in case.

**1 Month later...**

**Josephine’s POV**

It's been a month and Heater is still avoiding me, maybe she was on her period that day I thought to myself but her behavior hasn't changed a bit since that day. I try to probe into her to see what's on her mind but she won't even look at me. Maybe I did something wrong? Of course, I did I'm rarely around her when she needs me most I forget that I'm not the only one still hurting from my wife's passing. I really am a terrible mother for not being with my daughter even though I should be getting close to her.

That's why today I decided to take a vacation day so I can spend some more time with her and hopefully get her to speak what's on her mind. I wake up early and not drunk something I've been doing a lot more of. I head downstairs to get breakfast started. I decide to cook her favorite, pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream it was also my wife's favorite and I enjoyed cooking them it always brought happy memories of me and her.

**Heather's POV**

I wake up the same way I've been waking up for the past 4 weeks now. I push myself to my bathroom and collapse to my knees at my toilet. I prep myself to throw up into it. It comes quickly and fast. For a good minute or two, I'm on my knees throwing yesterday's dinner. Once I'm sure I'm done I pick myself back up and flush the toilet. Tears trickle down from my eyes as I look myself in the mirror. About a week or two after mom raped me I've been feeling a bit more hungry and had the urgency to pee more often than usual not to mention my morning sickness I've been experiencing. 

I thought about asking mom to take me to the hospital but I was still too scared to confront her. I still haven't spoken to her yet and to be honest I really really miss her even if she raped me she's still my mom she's the only one I have left. As I was getting dressed for the day I smelled something familiar. I sniffed again and a smile crept up on my face. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to see mom cooking something. Taking a closer look I saw that it was pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream.

Mom turned around and greeted me with a warm smile. 

"Good morning sweetie," she said.

"Morning," I said quietly almost a whisper.

I saw her lisp curl up even more finally hearing my voice after a month of my silence.

"Oh good, you've found your voice again."

She sounded genuinely happy and I couldn't help but feel a bit happy myself, usually she was sad and drunk but to actually see her being a mom was a nice change. We sat down and ate breakfast together something we haven't done since my other mom died 4 years ago. She mostly did the talking asking if I was doing good in school and the typical parent stuff. I only responded with quick and short answers still not fully comfortable with her yet. After we finish up breakfast she washes the dishes and walks up to me.

I look up at her confused but when she extends a hand I visibly flinch. She sees this and pulls back slightly before slowly inching her hand closer to me. I let her hand touch my cheek, she rubs it with her thumb and I find myself leaning into her palm. This was nice, feeling her warm hands again. We spend the whole day together and catching up it was nice speaking to my mother instead of roaming around the house with nothing to do. We end the day with me and her playing games together on my PS4 before calling it a night as today was Sunday and that meant I had school tomorrow.

"Good night honey," she said, "Good night mom," I said before we went into our separate rooms.


	4. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather finds out she's pregnant with her mom's baby what's she supposed to do now?

I'm getting ready for school before my mom walks into my room with a tray of breakfast for me. I'm really liking this new side of my mom. Yesterday we spent the whole day making up for the month I've been avoiding her. I can recall many times thinking about asking her if she remembers anything about raping me but I didn't want to ruin the mood so I held my tongue and just enjoyed the happy moments with my mom. 

"Morning honey, I got you your favorite," she said happily.

"Morning mom." The pancakes smelled so good but I'm not really up to breakfast right now after just having thrown up earlier this morning. But I didn't want to have her work go to waste so I accepted anyway. 

She hugged me before heading off to work. I rode the bus to school like usual, as soon as I step off the bus somebody tackles me in a hug practically squealing. It's non-other than my best friend Grace. 

"It's so good to see you again Heather how's your weekend?" she says after releasing me.

"I'm doing fine Baby G," It was the nickname I gave her, "How was yours?"

"Pretty boring but I did get a new phone," She showed me it, it had a pink phone case around it. She always liked to show off her new things most people found it annoying but I thought it reflected nicely on her cheery personality. We head off to our first period, Health. Unlike most students including Grace, I liked Health I found the subjects and lessons interesting. Today we were learning about the female reproductive system and pregnancies. During the lesson, my teacher started listing off symptoms of pregnancy.

Many of the symptoms she was listing off were the ones I was experiencing. I grew increasingly nervous and Grace seemed to notice me fiddling with my fingers. 

"You alright?" she whispered to me.

I looked up at her and responded way too hastily, "No!" I nervously whispered.

She gave me a disapproving look she knew me too well to know that something's up. 

"Spill it, Heather." Gosh dammit, Grace as much as I wanted to brush her off and tell her it's none of her business she was the only one who sought out to make me laugh and feel good when I was still going through my mom's death. So I owed her one for that. I took a deep breath before working up the courage to tell her.

"I...I think I might be pregnant..." I waited for an answer but none came. I was too afraid to look up at her. I grew more and more anxious the longer she remained silent but before I could utter another word she held a finger up to my lips and said. "Meet me after school." I nodded immediately. For the rest of the day, I tried to comprehend the fact that I might be pregnant with my mom’s baby and my baby too. What would I tell mom? Should I tell her? How would I do it? All of this was too much for me and I was thankful I was in my last period before home time.

As agreed I met Grace afterschool. She had a serious and concerned look on her face contrary to her usual bright and smiling one. I held my head down and fidgeted around a bit before she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I look up at her to see her caring face. The emotions that I've been bottling up all day spilled out. I collapsed to the ground sobbing, she gently caught me and pulled me close to her in a comforting hug. I cried into her shoulder for a couple of minutes before gathering myself.

"Start off slowly tell me how it happened," she said to me.

"A-A boyfriend?" I try using. She didn't seem convinced though and I don't blame her.

"Come on Heather you know I'm not a dumbass. You like girls.

The truth was I was too afraid to tell her about mom... what she did was wrong but she’s all I’ve got besides I’m just now starting to get along with her. 

I remain silent for a while before telling her the truth.

“You have to promise me you’ll tell no one else okay?” 

“I promise.”

With that I took another deep breath before speaking.

“I-It’smymom’sbaby” I mumbled out incoherently.

“What?” Grace asked me confused.

“It’s my mom’s baby.” I said more clearly this time. God, I really hope this doesn’t backfire. Grace’s jaw drops and her eyes widen in shock. However, she doesn’t let me go and keeps me in her embrace. Maybe because she’s trying to process what I had just told her.

“W-wait so does that mean...” she looked down at me still looking disbelieved.

I only nodded in shame while looking down at the ground. 

“Oh my gosh Heather does she know? Have you told her?” 

I shake my head not feeling confident enough to speak. 

“Are you sure you’re pregnant though?” She asks me.

“I’m pretty sure I am I mean I’m experiencing the same symptoms Mrs. Rouen was listing off this morning.” I could feel myself about to cry again and I didn’t bother trying to stop myself.

“Oh Heather what am I gonna do? I don’t know what to do how am I going to get through this? How am I going to tell her? How?” I jibbered out in my state of crisis.

“Woah Woah slow down there girlfriend just take it easy. We'll try to figure something out.” 

“But how?” 

“Take it easy, although I’m pretty sure you may be pregnant it never hurts just to make extra sure. I can get you one of my mom’s unused pregnancy tests.”

Grace was able to calm my recked nerves down which I was thankful for I’m so happy I have a friend like her who’s always there for me in my times of crisis. She calls her mom to drive us back. I wave goodbye as her mom pulls out of my driveway. 

When mom comes home I act normal not wanting her to know something off. We ate dinner and spent some time sharing the happy memories we had with my other mom before calling it a night. 

The next day at school before classes start Grace takes me to the bathroom and hands me a pregnancy test.

“How do I use it?” I take it from her asking curiously.

“Just pee on that white strip there and then wait a few minutes to see the results. If there are two red lines it means your pregnant and if not your not prego.”

I walk into the stall and pull down my pants. I align the test with my pee hole and pee directly on the white strip.

I come out and set the test on the sink. I begin to pace around nervously waiting for the results. After around five minutes I check up on it.

“Well?”

I say nothing and show her the results. Two red lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	5. Unraveled Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather works up the courage to tell her mother that she's pregnant with their baby but things don't go as planned.

I say nothing and show her the results. Two red lines.

She looks at it and then me. I look away uncomfortably but she walks up to me and gives me a much-needed hug. She rubs my back for extra effect.

"What are you gonna do?" she asks me.

I remained silent for a long while thinking of how I would tell her, I figured it would be better to tell her as soon as possible rather than let her find out much later. While contemplating my options Grace never let me go and remained by me the whole time. Finally, I made my decision. I would tell her, I would tell her how she raped me and got me pregnant but I didn't want to make it a huge fight I just wanted to let her know what she did because she didn't seem to remember.

"I'll tell her," I say and she nods.

We get to class before the bell rings. Throughout the first period, I fidget awkwardly but I am able to learn more about pregnancy mainly the do's and don'ts so that's helpful. The rest of the day goes on without much happening besides me occasionally rehearsing what I'll say to mom. When I make it home I finish any school work I have and mentally prepare myself. Though I should probably get an abortion I didn't want to kill this innocent little baby even if I never planned to have one so early on in my life. To be honest, I've always wondered what it would be like to have a baby, I've taken some classes back in junior-high and found myself enjoying it a lot. 

When I hear the keys insert into the lock I stiffen, beads of cold sweat drip down my face. The door opens and mom walks in greeting me.

"Hello, baby." 

"Hi, mom," I say back.

She sets her stuff down on the kitchen counter near where I'm sitting. She looks at me curiously but says nothing. I'm trying to tell her but my voice gets caught in my throat and suddenly I can't tell her. She looks at me worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"Uh, y-yeah I'm fine mom. Just wanna talk to you."

She sits down next to me and brings me in for a hug. At first, it's awkward but I ease into it, "You can tell me anything honey."

I bite my lip nervously while looking into her eyes. They looked soft and warm. I decide to go all in and just tell her without sugar-coating anything not like you could sugar coat telling your mom that you're pregnant with her baby anyway. 

"Impregnantmom," I mumble out.

"Huh?" her face contorts in confusion.

Tears are threatening to spill but I manage to spill it out to her.

"Mom. I'm pregnant." Instantly her face lights up in horror and shock. She gasps. Oh god, I look away from her and take out the pregnancy test I've kept in my backpack. I hand it to her.

**Josephine’s POV**

I was beyond shocked after just hearing the news she was pregnant. At first, I didn't believe it maybe I heard her wrong, but when she handed me what looked like a pregnancy test I couldn't believe it. Two red lines, positive. I looked at her but she was looking at the ground with tears dripping down her face. I don't know why but I felt a sudden rush of anger in my veins. How could she do this? Who did she do this with? Who took away her innocence so young? 

"Heather Bella Thomas," I called her full name for the very first time. She flinched at hearing her full name called by me in a low voice. 

"What?! Were you thinking?!?" I yelled at her. Though I really felt guilty not too long after.

She bawled and covered her face with her hands. I felt pain in my heart. What I did was wrong I shouldn't have reacted that way towards her. I place my hand on her shoulder and it hurt me, even more, when she flinched and shrugged off my hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I say to her in a much calmer voice. I put a hand on her shoulder again and she doesn't shrug it off. "I want you to tell me who the father is okay?" After a long moment of silence between us, she removed her hands from her face, and then she looked me directly in the eye. It actually scared me and I began to nervously chew on my lip waiting for her to tell me. I would be here for her this time, I wouldn't leave her on her own this time. I wouldn't have to turn to alcohol to solve my problems.

"You..." she said it so quietly that you would need bat ears to her but I heard it loud and clear. Her response caught me off guard.

"What?" I ask still not believing what I heard.

"You mom. You're the father." What is she saying? she must be delusional or something or maybe I'm being delusional.

"B-But I don't understand? What are you saying?" I panicked asked her. Her lips began to tremble and she lost it.

"YOU RAPED ME, YOU CAME HOME DRUNK ONE DAY AND RAPED ME, YOU RAPED ME HERE WHERE WE ARE SITTING NOW AND YOU DID IT AGAIN IN MY ROOM!"

I jolted at her sudden change in tone. I took a while to process her words.

"I r-raped you?" It was more of a question for me than her. She nodded.

I looked into her eyes and her eyes told me the truth. I felt my skin become cold, my blood stopped pumping, my head still denied the truth. I had a very stressful day at work today and now that I'm being told all of this news so fast and so sudden I guess I couldn't handle it. I felt light-headed and my vision was fading to black. Before I fall into unconsciousness I hear my daughter call me.

"Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	6. Repairing wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josephine finds herself in the hospital after she passed out. Thanks to her daughter she’s okay but they have a lot to talk about.

**Josephine’s POV**

“YOU RAPED ME, YOU CAME HOME DRUNK AND RAPED ME!”

Those words kept repeating in my head, it echoed continuously in my head.

“No...” I mumble.

“You raped me.”

“Oh god no...” my voice trembles as I feel myself on the verge of tears.

“You came home drunk and raped me.” 

“No please no...” I hear her say in my head.

“Please mommy stop!” Her voice sounds so terrified because of me. How could I? 

“No no no” I repeat to myself I don’t wanna believe it’s true I don’t wanna believe that I deflowered my little girl I don’t wanna believe I impregnated her because of my worthless self.

I was then suddenly taken out of my coma by the sound of voices. I slowly open my eyes trying to adjust to the ceiling light: I see two figures looming down on me. 

They seem to be saying something but I can’t hear them properly. I scrunch up my eyes to focus on the two figures and as I do I begin to see them clearly. On my right was what looked to be like a doctor and on my left was my...

"H-Heather?" My voice sounded raspy and soft when calling out her name.

"I'm right here mom." she clasps my hands with her smaller but warmer ones. I lightly smile knowing my little girl is beside me. 

"Hello, Ms. Thomas, I'm Doctor Richards." I look over to my right to face him."

"Hello..." I rasp out.

"Just to recap you did indeed fall into unconsciousness. It was a combination of stress, sleep deprivation, and I also understand you lost your wife years ago," I nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that, grief and shock are the next two factors that led to your body shutting down and going into unconsciousness." The doctor continued to explain to me how I can prevent this from happening again, it was just to sleep more, spend some time with my daughter to relieve some stress, and all that. He soon left me alone with Heather who held onto my hand comfortingly. For a moment I basked in the feel of her hands on mine until I felt something wet hit my skin.

I open my eyes and see some tears falling from her eyes. At this, my face falls I've made her cry too many times already I don't need her to cry over me because I'm not taking care of myself properly. I gingerly wipe some tears away from her face which prompts her to look at me with puffy red eyes.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." she leans into my hand and rubs her soft cheek against my palm.

"How did I get here baby girl?"

"I called 911 and got the neighbor to help," I smile, Her mother was always big on making sure she knew what to do if there ever was an emergency and we weren't home with her. We didn't say anything to each other just basked in our peaceful silence. The memories of the last conversation I had before I passed out flashed in my head. I feel disgusted with myself now that I'm thinking about I'm a disgrace to society and a sorry excuse for a mother what would my wife say if she were here with us? I didn't want to think about it further so I shut off my mind and just laid in my hospital bed in silence.

"Mommy..." I hear Heather say hesitantly.

I crack an eye open slightly to look at her.

"About the baby..." I became a bit nervous again but kept my composure nonetheless. "It's mine, I know," she nods. Speaking of the baby what the hell am I gonna do about it? I don't want my daughter walking around in school pregnant or on the front page of the news on teen mothers it's crazy to think some girls actually try to get pregnant just to get on the front page for a little moment of fame. I didn't want her to abort the baby either it was my fault and I have to take responsibility but at the same time, I don't know If I can support 3 mouths to feed. 

**Heather's POV**

While mom looked to be in deep thought I to began thinking of what to do next. My baby bump wasn't showing as of now but it would soon and I didn't want to walk around school with all eyes on me for the wrong reason. I also considered what mom planned to do. I just really hope she doesn't suggest aborting the baby I may sound crazy but I don't want to end this little guy or girl's life.

"So I think I have a plan." Mom's voice brought me out of deep thought.

"What is it?" I ask afraid to hear her proposal.

"I can get you homeschooled," phew, that solves the school problem but I'll miss Grace and my other friends so much. "I'll see about getting another job so that we can support the baby," I frown, my mom is already working pretty hard, and now she has to work even harder. I guess mom was reading my thoughts because she squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry baby, I'm doing this because I love you and the baby."

\----------

The Doctor comes back and gives us the okay to head back home. I help my mom out the door and she phones a cab for us. 

When we arrive home a sense of relief washes over us as we both sigh contently. Home. I love home and I never ever want to leave it. We spend the rest of the day talking out the problems we had which led to a lot of crying but I also felt talking with her made us closer than before. We both agreed to keep the baby and raise it together. Mom suggested therapy for both of us which I agreed to. That night instead of sleeping in my room I wanted to sleep with mom. I don't exactly know why I wanted to but I did and she happily agreed so why not?

I slept beside her that night wrapped in her arms that encircled me protectively. She stroked my hair until I fell asleep just like my other mom would do when I had trouble sleeping. It was a nice feeling having my hair stroked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Josephine have patched up their relationship and now they're stronger as mother and daughter than they were before just one thing though. Heather loves her mom of course but it's not the same type of love her mother has for her.

**Heather's POV**

Okay so it's been 3 months since my mom and I have started therapy and so far it's been great. Our doctor told us we should actually spend time doing mother-daughter things whatever that means. She planned a whole weekend for us to bond and patch up wounds. Together we remembered my other mom and instead of grieving for her, we relished the times we got to spend with her while she was still with us. We laughed, we smiled, and most importantly we made memories. That was one of the things our psychiatrists recommend we do on our weekend out.

And we did indeed make memories I had so much fun with my mom. She took us camping it was something she loved doing as a kid and her grandpa would take her whenever she asked. I also discovered a hidden hobby of mine. Fishing. It turns out I really like fishing some considering it boring just waiting around waiting for a fish to bite but I don't see it that way. I do have to admit waiting around for a bite is boring but that besides the point it's when they actually do bite that it's all worth it. Being able to reel them in after a hard struggle feels good.

Another thing my baby bump it's getting more noticeable. But by this time I'm already being homeschooled. It's for the best but I can't help but miss seeing Grace, we still hang out since she's the only one who knows besides mom but I can't see my other friends and it hurts so much. As for how I'm handling the pregnancy I'm doing a lot better than I thought and I have mom to thank for that. If I ever have a question about something she's ready to answer for even if some of the questions are embarrassing. 

However, there is one thing that I have on my mind and can't seem to get out of my head. Over these 3 months, I've had to spend a lot of time with her. Usually, I would be hanging out with friends so I wouldn't see mom all that much especially now that she's working two jobs to support us. Obviously, we've bonded and became closer than before and I don't know if it's just hormones or my actual feelings but I love her. And not the type of love a child would have for their parents either. She's the only person besides Grace who's beside me nowadays. 

I've never realized how beautiful mom really was until now. She had long brown wavy hair, She was tall, Even in her early 30's she's still pretty fit. I don't know but I just imagine me and mom y'know, doing it but not like raping me more like gentle and loving me. I just don't know why I'm having these thoughts about her it all started not too long ago. It was when I was having some pretty bad cramps and mom was there to hold me, comfort me and help me through it. I loved feeling her warm arms hold me like an angel lifting me to heaven.

I'm probably a sicko for wanting to sleep with my mom even though she raped me but I've already been deflowered so there no point in saving it for the "one" anymore. And now that I have lost my virginity I wouldn't want anyone else to have me except for mom the only problem is how do I get mom to accept the way I feel about her? I don't want to force myself on her but at the same time, I really want to know what sex actually is supposed to feel like. I hear all the juniors and seniors talk about it all the time when I was still in school.

\--------------

Today was a typical day, I get up eat some breakfast, and have a chat with mom before she takes off for work.

"How's schoolwork been, honey?"

"it's good mom nothing I can't handle so far." I beam at her.

"That's nice to hear," she picks at her breakfast before looking at me with her soft eyes. Damn, mom when did you get so hot?

"Hey," she says reaching for my hand, "I'm really sorry about all this. I know no matter how many times I say sorry it will never make things right but I just want you to do that I love you okay?" Jeez, mom why can't I just tell you how I feel? Even if it is wrong I can't imagine anyone else I mean I'm carrying her baby.

"I love you too mom and please you don't need to say sorry anymore I've already forgiven you." I hate how she still feels guilty for all of this, during our therapy sessions she would spill her heart out and tell the psychiatrist how she thought she was a worthless woman. That's not true she may think she's a worthless woman but I don't she's shown me how much of a hard-working and caring person she is.

"I gotta go I'll see you soon and don't work too hard okay?"

"Yeah, mom goodbye." I kiss her goodbye.

 _sigh_ I'm by myself again I've naturally grown clingy to her during the time we spent together. I try to find something to occupy myself with. I want to go on the PS4 but at the same time, I don't really feel like it. But oh well might as well. I play some good ol' Red Dead 2. I thoroughly enjoyed the first game and the second definitely didn't disappoint. I make sure to keep Arthur as well-groomed as possible especially for Mary. While I spent hours on the game I momentarily forgot my need for mom and just genuinely had a good time. 

When my eyes started to hurt from staring at the screen for too long I turned off the TV and decided to take a nap. As I settle into the couch I slip into a dream. It was a nice dream, it was a dream about me and mom out camping again having a good time, and enjoying each other's presence. But the longer I dreamed the less innocent my dream became. I imagined what it would be like if I blew mom it has to have been years since she's gotten head. I can see myself giving her some too. It was really hot I'm not gonna lie.

**Josephine's POV**

I'm driving home after the workday I can't wait to see Heather again. We bonded so much during these 3 months I feel like a new woman. I'm pretty hungry and I'm sure Heather is too. So I decided to get some food for both of us. That's one of the big things I stress out about. Heather has an interesting appetite while pregnant, one time she had a craving for some McDonald's fries at 2 in the morning. Another time she wanted some fried chicken and ranch dressing though it wasn't as strange as my beloved's appetite when she was pregnant.

I don't really know what she wants so I just got some chicken salad for her and T-Bone steak for me. When I entered the house it was quiet. She must've been sleeping somewhere. I head into the kitchen and set down our food.

"Heather!" I call out to her. I get no responses though.

"Heather? I got some food."

I search around the living room and find her sleeping peacefully on the couch. She was bubbling something under her breath I can't tell what she's saying but she must've been having a nice dream. I decided that I'd let her sleep, for now, I was just about to enter the kitchen until...

"Mmm, mommy..." I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't sure I heard that right. So I stuck around to listen if she would say anything more. She was in for a treat if you could say that.

"Oh, mom... so nice..." I could feel my cheeks warm up as I begin to get a good idea of what she was dreaming about. I bit my lip the more I listen to her mumble out and moan. I didn't really know what to do at this point I wanted to pretend like this never happened and just eat my lunch but at the same time...

"Harder...please" I shamefully felt my dick slowly rising in my pants. Oh shit, I braced myself on the couch as my pants grew uncomfortably tight. I got a chance to look at my daughter's body and saw how much the pregnancy had shaped her body. Her tits looked more shapely and her baby bump reminded me of how sexy my wife looked while she was still carrying Heather. Her moans became more pronounced, she moved a hand to cup her tits while she twisted and turned in her sleep. I must've been pressing on the couch too hard because she was suddenly stirring awake.

I stood frozen unsure of what to do. What happened next had me spooked.

**Heather's POV**

I stirred awake and saw mom leering down at me she must've heard me and probably know what I was dreaming about. Since I was already caught there's no point in hiding my feelings.

I plunged catching her off guard. I sealed our lips together in a hungry kiss that I've been wanting to give her for I don't know how long. I was pretty inexperienced but I've seen enough pornos to at least know the basics. I think mom could tell how inexperienced I was by the way she tried adjusting our lips for a more comfortable and less awkward position. When I needed some air I reluctantly tore my lips apart. I looked up at her while panting heavily She looked so confused and dazed it was pretty cute seeing her look so flustered. 

"H-Honey what are you doing?" 

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that mom." I'm pretty sure I wasn't myself anymore after that kiss. 

"No baby we can-"

I silenced her with another heated kiss this time I tried using my tongue on her. I poked at her lips but she wouldn't open up. 

"Baby stop we can't," she said against my lips.

"Come on mom you have to admit you're liking this, see?" I touched her erection once again catching her off guard. 

She gasps but then groans, I smile triumphantly. I kiss her again and she allows me to use my tongue this time. She moves her tongue against mine thoroughly dominating me maybe I could learn a thing or two from her. I slowly moved my hand up and down her erection and felt it get bigger. I wondered what it feels like in my hand and how it would taste. Mom climbed over the couch and straddled me. I wrapped my legs around her hips and my arms around her neck. 

"Mmm." I loved feeling her tits against mine. She ground her hips against me and I grounded back feeling it touch my clothed clit. I must be soaked down there. I tried to unbuckle her belt but didn't know how to so she momentarily got off me to do it herself. I'm kinda glad she did because seeing her undress herself was super hot. I felt anticipation and nervousness course through my systems. I wanted to feel what sex really felt like and I'm glad I could do it with my mom. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this baby but are you sure you want this? I don't wanna hurt you again." It was so sweet how she wanted me to absolutely make sure she had my consent and of course, I gave it to her.

"I really want this mom. I want you." I think that was what did it for her. Because as soon as I said it she urgently scrunched up the skirt she was wearing up to her stomach and thrust into me. I whimpered at the slight pain but it subsided into pleasure I can't even begin to comprehend. It felt better than what I dreamed of it she was so big and thick. She let me adjust to her before I kissed her cheek telling her she could move inside me. She pulled her hips back and steadily fucked me making sure not to be too rough with me. 

**Third Person**

Josephine couldn't believe she was doing this but she didn't care at this moment it felt too good. It's been years since she had pussy and even longer since she's busted. She panted heavily from how tight Heather was. Heather was whimpering and moaning into her mama's neck her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

"You naughty girl, you like it when mommy's cock is inside you huh?" Josephine loved dirty talking. 

"Yes...yess...nngh"

Josephine looked down at where they were connected and saw her dick move inside her daughter. At the sight alone it was enough for her to bust and cum inside Heather's teen pussy. She wasn't surprised when she was still painfully hard and ready for round two.

Heather was loving the way her mom's cum sloshed inside of her and was glad her mom was still hard in her. 

"Don't worry baby I still have more than enough cum for you."

Josephine began moving again with Heather still keeping her legs locked around her waist to keep her from pulling out too far. The cum that coated her inner walls allowed her mom to go deeper and slip into her cervix.

"Tell me my dirty little girl why do you like this so much? Do you like being filled with mommy's cum is it that? Uh, Fuck!" Hearing her own words made her turned on even more.

"I like it b-because it's wrong! I like that we're doing something we're not supposed to do." Heather wined out and it was a good enough answer for Josephine. She could feel herself about to cum again and she also felt Heather about to cum too, her very first orgasm and she was happy she'd get to experience it with her. With a few more thrusts Heather screamed out clamping down on her mother's cock that set off her second orgasm of the day. thick globes of cum shot into her womb.

Heather was shaking uncontrollably against her mother's body. Her first orgasm was an explosive one she squirts all over the big dick and continued to clamp down on it milking it dry. 

"Oh fuck..." she hears her mother say before she began to rock her hips again.

Her overly sensitive pussy sent shocks up her body every little movement could be felt. Josephine reached out for her daughter's hand and interlocked their fingers when she came again she wanted to be close to her daughter as if she wasn't already. 

"Can you cum again for me baby? Can you do it for mommy?" She only whined out as a response unable to form a sentence or mutter out a single word.

"Ugh...ughh...huhh... fuuuuck!" She came again for the third time Heather also came along with her screaming, "I love you, mommy!"

It was strangely sweet and innocent hearing the words come out of her daughter's mouth even though they were doing something not so innocent. 

"Love you too baby." By this time the Mother and Daughter were spent and slowly fell asleep in each other's grasp, their relationship would surely change after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading.


	8. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship has changed, to say the least, but they both accept it for what it is. Also, they fuck a lot.

**Heather's POV**

I'm now 5 months pregnant and in my second trimester. I have to say the first trimester wasn't anything too much to handle but the second one is definitely taking a toll on me I can only imagine what the third might have to offer and the process of actually giving birth. Speaking of which we still need to find a way to birth the baby. We'll get around to that though when the time comes. Right now I'm laying in my mom's bed wrapped up in her arms. Since that day when we fucked and I confessed to her my more than daughterly love for her we started it off new from there.

We fuck almost every day, I try to give her head before she leaves for work, and if we have time maybe even a quickie. I think it's safe to say that we've picked in every position we know on every surface of this house. I was sleeping comfortably in her arms as she massaged and gently caressed my abdomen. She applied soft kisses on my nape that sent tingles up through me. She's been doing this for about 30 minutes. I can feel her morning wood poking my leg, she must be buttering me up. Just as I expected she stops rubbing my abdomen and gently lifts my leg. 

She inserts herself into me slowly, I hear her groan in pleasure which I found sexy. I bit down on my lip as I try to suppress a moan once she started to pick up the pace. This was one of my mom's favorite things to do to me early in the morning or any part of the day. I think it's hot how she likes to take advantage of me when I'm in my most vulnerable state and I think she does too. Because whenever she fucks me while I'm sleeping or pretending to sleep is when she cums the hardest. 

"Oh fuck..." she whispered into my neck. "So good..."

I let one moan slip past but she doesn't suspect anything yet. I almost lost it when she hit my g-spot I had to bury my face in the pillow. My heart was pumping fast as I tried to regulate my breathing. She then turned me around on my back and situated herself in between my legs. I tried my best not to make a face. She got sloppier with her thrust which told me she was gonna bust. I always loved a creampie in the morning honestly I think I became a cumslut for my mom. 

"Holy shit..." she was really close now.

Yes! yes! yes! I thought but then she began to pull out. No! no! no! I wouldn't allow it so I wrapped my legs around her hips and forced her to stay in me.

"Shit baby girl I actually thought you were asleep." 

"Inside me mommy," I begged her. 

She grinned and came inside me making me cum as well. Her cum sloshed inside me and it felt so good.

We got up after taking a small nap though we really didn't want to she had to go to work though. I got her to behave while we were brushing our teeth. Sometimes I feel like I'm the parent she won't keep her hands to herself she always wants to hold my tummy and I don't mind. Turns out she has a thing for pregnant women. We go downstairs for breakfast.

"Same a usual?" she asks me.

"Yep," my mom got to work making me my favorite pancakes with blueberries and whipped cream. However, I didn't feel like waiting so I decided to have a little snack. While she was making the pancake mix I knelt down in front of her and untied her robe. She hummed approvingly.

"Impatient, are we?" She teased.

I grabbed ahold of her soft dick and stroked it to full mass. I took a good sniff of it, I liked her husky smell it always got me wet. I took her in my mouth sucking on her head. I moaned at being able to taste myself on her dick. I felt it twitch and pulse in my mouth. I used my tongue to play around her head and the underside of her shaft. She hums appreciatively at my ministrations. I can only take about half of her mass in my mouth before it hits the back of my throat. She loves to hear me gag on it so I push myself to take her in all the way.

I cough around her cock making her grip my hair tightly. A pang of arousal spikes in my pussy begging to be relieved. I reach a hand down there and insert one finger inside myself. 

"Ahh..." That's much better but I didn't get to enjoy myself for long as mom quickly figured out what I was doing and she didn't like it one bit. She reached down to grab my wrist pinning it against the kitchen counter.

"You don't get to play with my things unless you ask baby." She says so dominantly and sternly.

I whimper, the arousal in my pussy was too painful to ignore now and she wouldn't let me relieve it. "Sorry, mommy can I?" I ask hoping she'd let me even though I knew she wouldn't.

"No, a bad girl like you doesn't get to," I whine but that only gets me a slap to the cheek.

"Don't throw a hissy fit with me, missy." I appreciate the slap to my cheek, it only turns me on.

I decide it's best to be a good girl for now and blow her until she cums. She does shortly after groaning loudly placing both her hands on my head to keep me in place not that I'd ever want to miss a chance to taste her cum anyway. Her dick softens. I tuck it away in her robe and tie it back up. I rise to my feet to kiss her lovingly, with my tongue. She finishes up breakfast and we eat without trying to fuck each other surprisingly. Now time for the worst part of the day to see her off to work.

"Can't you stay home mommy?" I whine and pout like a little kid.

She chuckles at my cuteness. 

She cups my chin. "I wish I could too baby but I can't be good while I'm gone and absolutely no touching yourself. Understood?"

I felt like a brat at this moment so I only huffed and rolled my eyes at her. Big mistake. She gripped my throat tightly getting close to my face. Our lips only inches apart. 

"Do I need to punish you?"

I shake my head no feeling turned on by her dominance.

"Hmm, you're lucky. I gotta go or else I'll be really late." she lets go of my throat roughly and slaps my cheek. I have to suppress my moan or else she really might bend me over her car and fuck me for all the neighbors to see and that wouldn't be good.

"Bye mom," I kiss her cheek 

"Bye sugar." she kisses my cheek back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The next chapter may be the last.


	9. One Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather is well into her third trimester and they get an ultrasound from a private doctor they befriended.

**Heather's POV**

Today we're going to get an ultrasound to see our baby after finding out we were having a girl. Mom managed to get a private doctor who agreed to keep whatever he sees a secret. At first, I thought he was a little sketchy I mean how can we know for sure he'll keep his mouth shut just because mom waved a few benjamins in front of his face. I was put at eased when I talked with him one time. He understood the situation I was in and felt empathy towards me. He was really nice and fun to be around, he has a very cheerful personality.

We were getting ready to go over to his house. He had a mini-hospital in his basement with everything a regular hospital would have. These last few months have been tough. I've had massive mood swings multiple times a day. One time I was really horny and wanted to suck mom's cock and I was going to but halfway through the blowjob I suddenly didn't feel horny anymore. Mom was disappointed, to say the least, and I felt bad for blue-balling her but I can't help it. And don't even get me started on the painful cramps I keep having. I'm thankful mom was there for me though.

"You ready hon?" she says to me as we strap in our seatbelts. 

I mod taking her hand in mine, she squeezes my hand gently and reassuringly. We pull out of the driveway, one hand on the steering wheel and the other one flat against my tummy. She would tickle my stomach now and then to get a giggle out of me. She can be so playful sometimes. Other than that it was a very peaceful drive to his house. I can't wait to give birth to this baby as much as I love her I hate dealing with constant mood swings and raging hormones. Not to mention whenever the baby kicks they're rare but damn they come so unexpectedly and so suddenly I can't help but jump.

We finally get to his house after 20 or so minutes. Mom gets out and helps me out of the car she's so sweet. 

"Josephine, Heather good to see you here." He calls out to us from his front porch.

"Tyler, good to see you too." Mom calls back to him.

"Come in, we'll get started right away." We follow him into his home, he's got a nice cozy home. We follow him downstairs mom holds onto me protectively as we walk down the steps I've always hated walking downstairs while pregnant. We walk into a room with a bunch of medical equipment and stuff I don't remember the names of. Anyway, he has me lay down on a bed while he gets everything ready. Mom sits by me holds my hand, I think she could see how nervous I was so she leaned in a gently pecked my cheek and gave one to my tummy. 

I am thankful she did that because I needed it more than I thought I would. 

"Okay just relax for me, alright?" 

"Ok." was all I said before he grabbed a device connected to the monitor and gently pushed it on my stomach. Of course, my baby kicks at it.

"Ohh!" 

"Oh, she's a kicker." I smile slightly embarrassed, come on little gal not now. 

He continues with the ultrasound and moves the device around both me and mom staring at the monitor intensely seeing our baby for the first time. I'm both awestruck and afraid, am I really gonna give birth to a small human through my pussy? Just thinking about it seems impossible, We sometimes see it move ever so slightly he says our baby is healthy. We gladly take some pictures of our baby before leaving and heading back home. Along the way, I get pelvic cramps. Mom notices my discomfort immediately.

"Something wrong honey?"

"C-Cramps...Cramps" was all I could say while I hold my pelvis area. She frees one hand to rub my pelvis area.

"Right here?"

I nod not feeling like talking much. As soon as we get home she picks me up from my seat and carries me into the house. She takes me to the bathroom and prepares a nice warm bath for me. She carefully lowers me down into the warm water. Almost instantly the cramps subside and I feel much more relaxed. 

"Ahh..." I let out a sigh feeling all the tension in my muscles ease up. I look up at mom to see her smiling at me, she strokes my hair fondly before kissing me on the cheek then getting up to leave.

"Wait," I wanted her to join me don't get me wrong the bath feels nice but there's just one more thing that she could do to ease up some more tension. 

"Join me." She smiled and tore off her clothing almost as if she was expecting me to ask her that. I made room for her and she joined me in the bath. I could see her release some pent-up tension as well, we both needed this. For a while, we just sat in the warm water enjoying how nice it felt against our skin. We were laying back against the wall on opposite ends of the tub with our legs interlocked. Her eyes were shut and that gave me an idea. I carefully got one of my legs free and placed it against her crotch. I saw her stir slightly but her eyes remained closed. 

I began rubbing her cock with my foot, I heard her groan and her cock began to rise at attention. I continued this until she was fully hard and by now she had her eyes open and fill with lust. Wordlessly she got up from her testing position and crawled over to me while keeping her gaze intently on me. My body shivered despite being warm water, she got close to me to where our lips would touch if we pouted. I could feel how hungry her breath was and it got me wet besides the water. I turned my head to expose my vulnerable neck to her which she attacked with vigor but also gentleness. 

She lapped at it with her tongue and kissed it harshly. I moaned from the warm water and her masterful tongue. She played with my clit underwater before easing a finger into me. She teased my g-spot with her finger coaxing me to whine out like a needy slut which to be fair I was but only for my mom. Her tongue and soft lips trailed from my neck to my jawline and then to my cheek and they drew ever closer to my lips. I turned my head back and initiated the kiss. Out tongues battled against each other and for a while, I seemed to be winning.

However, I would soon learn the wrath of my mother's oral skills as she pinned my tongue down and was now hungrily sucking on it. Damn, I gotta get her to teach me how to do that. I was so focused on the feeling of having my tongue sucked that I didn't even notice her dick pushing into me. She gently rocked her hips into me, burying her face into my neck. I loved rough sex but her being gentle and making love to me was a whole other experience. Just as I expected my cramps began going away. Her mushroom head punched my g-spot again and again forcing mewls out of me. 

She loved hearing me scream and moan and quite frankly I liked hearing her grunts and moans too. Her breathing was growing uneven against my collar bone and I could tell she was gonna cum soon well so was I. Mom became a bit rougher and more desperate with her thrust trying to get the both of us to come together to make this feel better. I whimpered as I could feel myself about to explode, I hear mom growl like an animal in heat next to my ear and that was what ended me there. 

"Oh! FUCK!" I came hard squirting my woman juice onto her cock.

"Ugh!!!!" She came right after me spilling her essence into me. I think it was the combination of the warm water and amazing sex we just had that caused us to dose off to sleep because we woke up in cool bath water and with pruney fingers. We got dressed and had dinner before going to sleep. 

\----------------------

**Few days later...**

I was expecting to go into labor soon we were just waiting for my water to break. I was currently sitting in the living room playing Hitman. I was on the Isles of Sagil mission with the two twins I like to tweedle dee and twiddle dum. The map is huge and confusing as hell I've spent more time trying to navigate my way around the place than actually trying to find ways to take out the targets. Mom was in the kitchen cooking something up. I was finally able to take out one of the twins using a propane flask I shot and blew up. Now I could move on to the next. 

I saw an opportunity to take her out discretely using a chandelier. I hid in a corner with my pistol drawn, I used instinct to see her moving right where my trap was. When she got close I prepared the shot and just as I was about to take it I felt pain in my stomach and liquid leaking out from me. My water broke!

"M-Mom!" I could barely call out. 

She came running in like the flash and looked at me concerned but she was quick to assess the situation. She picked me up and dashed to the car. She drove like a madman to Docter Tyler's house. 

"Just breath honey just breath." She offered her words of comfort to me. 

We got there shortly, Doctor TYlker helped mom take me downstairs so he could lay me down on the bed.

"Okay, heather I'm going to need you to push really hard okay? As hard as you can?" I nod and began pushing hard. MOm held onto me tightly kissing my knuckles and massaging my arm. 

"Nngh!" Holy shit this was a whole world of hurt fuck! I pushed again and again, my face was tomato red and sweat dripped down from my face. How the hell can women push something so big out of their tiny hole? As I lay there and tried my best to push seconds seemed to feel like minutes and minutes felt like hours. I wasn't sure how long I lay against the bed but I was bought out of my haze by the sound of a crying baby. I look up to see Doctor Tyler holding my baby, our baby. 

"Congratulations, you two." He cleaned up the baby and wrapped him in a towel before handing him over to mom and then she headed her to me. I did I thought I did it I gave birth to another human. When I was able to hold my daughter in my arms tears of joy spilled from my eyes. She looked so beautiful and so small. 

"What would you like to name her?"

Oh right, I hadn't thought of that one, we tried looking for some names but we couldn't decide on one. Then my mom broke the stalemate and answered with.

"Mia."

Mia, we both looked at each other and smile. Mia, Mia was the name of my late mother. I couldn't have come up with a better name. 

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading.


End file.
